¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chouji!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡1 de Mayo! ¡El cumpleaños de Chouji! El Akimichi es llevado fuera de la aldea ¡y ni siquiera lo sabe! Sus amigos harán lo posible por llegar antes de que despierte pero claro, no sin encontrar varios obstáculos en su camino. One-shot .


_¡1 de Mayo! ¡El cumpleaños de Chouji! El Akimichi es llevado fuera de la aldea ¡y ni siquiera lo sabe! Sus amigos harán lo posible por llegar antes de que despierte pero claro, no sin encontrar varios obstáculos en su camino. Oneshot . _

_¡Buaa! ¡Alteración! ¡Alteración! ¡Es tarde! Emm…lamento tener el capítulo hasta estas fechas, es que cuando lo publiqué no me di cuenta que me apareció un error y estuve tratando de eliminarlo en los últimos días. Gracias por el aviso Lanasheya._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?!_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. —Estos son los diálogos normales—

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one—shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. ¿En dónde? Mhm...veamos…en el punto de…¡bah! Donde quieran.

8. ¿Comedia? ¡Vamos sesos de cacahuate! ¡Funcionen! (¿Los cacahuates tienen sesos?)

_¡Let's do it! _

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chouji!**

¡Genial! El Akimichi cumple hoy diecisiete años, todo un joven desarrollado, ¿cierto? Bueno, por lo menos en parte. ¿Qué espera tener de sorpresa en este día?

-o-o-o-

—Mierda…mierda…¡doble mierda! —un rubio se encontraba extremadamente frustrado.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir esa palabra? –le preguntó su compañera tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

—Pero Naruto tiene razón –comentaba una Yamanaka cruzada de brazos—. Por Kami, no puedo creer que asocie las palabras "Naruto" y "tiene razón" en una oración.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió un pelinegro cambiando de tema.

—Saldremos en cuanto se quede dormido –habló firmemente el Nara.

—Pero Chouji se acuesta muy tarde. Perderíamos tiempo valioso –opinó un chico vestido de verde.

—¡Tengo un plan! –exclamó otro mientras su gran perro blanco ladraba—. Le daremos un somnífero en cuanto terminemos de armar la carreta.

—Buena idea –y Shikamaru les empezó a dar indicaciones—. ¡Todos en marcha!

-o-o-o-

—¡Ahh! –se quejaba un castaño—. ¡¿Y por qué le dijeron que yo?! Hay más gente que puede cocinar en esta aldea.

—Entiéndelo Kankuro –le reclamaba su hermana—. Naruto se lo pidió especialmente a Gaara y quieren a alguien de confianza.

—¡Pero yo no soy ningún chef! ¿Sabes cuánto me llevará hacer semejante banquete? ¡Y en especial para Chouji! ¡¿Qué nunca lo has visto comer?! ¡Ese chico no come, él traga!

—Tan sólo haz lo que te indiqué –el Kazekage de Suna intervino en la discusión—. No te llevará mucho si empiezas ya.

Sólo le quedó suspirar fuertemente al marionetista mientras se dirigía a la cocina y miraba a sus hermanos.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué esperan? Los ingredientes no me van a llegar solos.

—Yo no hago compras –aclaró Gaara entretanto se dirigía a su oficina.

Temari miró vanamente hacia sus costados a la vez que agachaba la cabeza y también suspiraba.

—Dime qué necesitas –contestó resignada.

-o-o-o-

—¿Por qué las chicas no nos ayudan con esto? –Naruto trataba de armar una carreta cerrada por la parte superior y de los lados en compañía de sus amigos.

—Porque ellas están siguiendo los pasos de Chouji y harán una mezcla especial que usarán como somnífero –aclaró el Nara.

—Además –intervino Sai—. No debe de ser tan difícil.

—Es mejor que lo vayamos haciendo –Lee estaba animado.

-o-o-o-

—¡Muévete Ino!

—Mejor cállate frentesota. Ya sabemos que Chouji está dentro de ese restaurante. Sólo esperaremos a que salga ¡y bam!

—Lo que tú digas…

-o-o-o-

—¡Me harté! –exclamó el Uzumaki—. ¡Esto es muy difícil de armar!

—Lo único que necesitamos son unos tornillos y martillos –dijo el Inuzuka.

Y los cinco se dirigieron a una tienda a conseguir lo que necesitaban.

—¿Creen que lo tengamos a tiempo? –inquirió Sai.

—¡Sí! –Naruto trataba de alentarse—. La cosa esa viene con instructivo, sólo hay que seguirlo y yo soy muy bueno para eso –finalizó mientras empujaba una puerta sin lograr abrirla.

—Naruto… —decía el Nara con una mirada indiferente—. La puerta dice "jale".

—Oh, ya lo sabía –respondió jalándola y saliendo.

—_¿Y éste es el que sabe seguir instrucciones?_

-o-o-o-

—Maldita sea… —murmuraba un castaño sumido entre recetas—. Veamos…necesito tres cosas de esto para una porción de…6…mmm –continuaba viendo ingredientes mientras los cargaba de un lado hacia una gran mesa en la cocina.

Kankuro se llenó completamente de cosas y con dificultad veía hacia donde se dirigía. Su hermano menor estaba de pie a un lado suyo y justo cuando el marionetista pasó junto a él, el pelirrojo le metió el pie haciendo que la comida y varios tazones volaran por los aires, quedando así totalmente desparramado.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza!

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? –cuestionó la rubia un tanto sorprendida.

—Mhm…estaba aburrido… —contestó Gaara sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Temari se limitó a ver a su hermano lamentándose en el suelo.

-o-o-o-

—¡Por fin! –gritó el rubio feliz—. ¡Terminamos!

—¿Terminamos? –preguntaba Shikamaru resignado—. Sobre todo porque tú ayudaste tanto sentado y comiendo ramen.

—Bueno, bueno, el punto es que ya está –contestó Lee tratando de evitar una discusión—. Sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen las chicas.

Y como por arte de magia, aparecieron Sakura e Ino cargando a Chouji entre las dos.

—De verdad que pesa… —decía la Yamanaka entre susurros mientras lo arrojaban con poca delicadeza al suelo.

—¿Lo van a meter a la carreta o se quedarán todo el día mirando como idiotas? –preguntó la pelirosada sin ninguna expresión de amabilidad.

—Uuuuuu –murmuró el Inuzuka.

—¡Ahh! ¡Un lobo! –el rubio miraba hacia todos lados—. ¡Pero si no hay luna! ¡Y todavía es de día!

—Cálmate, retrasado. Es sólo Kiba –aclaró el Nara.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Los chicos metieron a Chouji en la carreta, le colocaron una almohada para que no se despertara tan fácilmente y cerraron los muros dejando una ventana perniabierta para que entrara un poco de aire.

—Mierda, creo que me fracturé la columna –Naruto se sobaba la parte inferior de su espalda.

—No exageres, que Ino y yo pudimos solas.

—Pero yo no tengo fuerza bruta…Sakura-chan.

—¡Bien! ¡Todos en marcha! –gritó el Nara dando la orden de que avanzaran.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? –cuestionó Sai levantando la carreta de un extremo en compañía del Inuzuka.

—Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos mañana temprano, ¿o no? –Lee miraba a los demás.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo con una carga extra –respondió Kiba dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Akimichi.

—Chicas, ¿cuánto dura el efecto del somnífero? –preguntó Shikamaru.

—Tal vez unas cinco horas –la Haruno trataba de estimar el tiempo—. Es que si aumentábamos la cantidad, podría haber dañado a Chouji.

—¿Y si despierta? –inquirió el poseedor del Kyuubi.

—Haremos más en el camino –Ino no se veía realmente preocupada por eso.

—¡Apresuremos el paso si queremos llegar mañana! –indició el Nara.

Y todos así lo hicieron.

-o-o-o-

—¡Temari! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –exclamaba el marionetista mezclando varias sustancias en un tazón.

—¿Ahora qué? –la rubia estaba verdaderamente fastidiada.

—No me pongas esa cara. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo todo solo. Voy a preparar el pastel. Pensaba en escribir "Feliz Cumpleaños Chouji" con betún en la cubierta.

—Eso está muy repetido. Se nota que no tienes imaginación.

—¡Claro que la tengo! –el castaño defendía su punto—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Pancho.

—¿Y quién es él? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Mi amigo imaginario.

-o-o-o-

—¡Ah! ¡Mi pierna me está matando! –se quejaba el Uzumaki cargando la carreta junto a Lee.

—¿Con pistola o arma blanca? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

—¡Con las dos!

—No es para tanto –Shikamaru los miraba desde el frente.

—Pues sí, tú ni siquiera nos estás ayudando.

Siguieron avanzando mientras oscurecía lentamente y las kunoichis hacían varias mezclas tomando raíces del suelo y algunas plantas.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi mano! –otra vez gritaba el rubio—. ¡Me voy a desarmar!

—Ni que fueras un juguete –dijo Kiba montado sobre Akamaru—. Aunque no sólo los juguetes se arman, también un rompecabezas...los legos…

—Naruto, a ti te duele todo –finalizó la bestia verde.

—¡Pues es que…!

—¡Basta! –exclamó la Haruno interrumpiendo—. Necesito concentrarme.

Justo antes de que Sakura e Ino terminaran los nuevos somníferos, se escucharon varios ruidos desde adentro de la carreta.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento con sueño? –preguntaba una voz somnolienta.

Los demás se alertaron.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ya se despertó! –gritó Naruto.

—¡Shhh! –le dijeron los demás.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Por qué no veo nada? –seguía preguntando el Akimichi.

Todos hacían señas con las manos para hacer algo. El Uzumaki levantó los brazos haciendo referencia a que tenía una idea. Se levantó y se situó justo a un lado de la ventana del "vehículo".

—¡Tranquilo Chouji! ¡Sólo estás soñando! –le decía con voz ronca mientras le indicaba a las chicas que se apuraran con el somnífero.

—¿Umm? ¿Estoy soñando? Pero parece muy real…

—¡Todos los sueños parecen reales Chouji!

El Akimichi no sonaba muy convencido y trataba de ponerse de pie, pero simplemente se encontraba mareado por la droga.

—¡Chouji! ¿Cómo se llama el hermano más limpio de James Bond?

—¿El hermano más limpio de James Bond? –inquiría el ninja confuso—. ¿Desde cuándo tiene James Bond un hermano?

—¡Tú sólo responde! ¿Lo sabes? –Naruto hacía lo más que podía por impedir que Chouji se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mmm…pues no sé.

—¡Ja Bond!

Lee sofocó una carcajada mientras el Akimichi reía limpiamente.

—¡Continúa! –le murmuró la Yamanaka.

—¿Cuál es el vino más amargo, Chouji?

—¿Cuál?

—¡"Vino" mi suegra!

Y más carcajadas.

—"Cariño, tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala, he dejado las drogas, pero no sé dónde".

—¡Qué buen sueño! –el Akimichi no dejaba de reír.

—A mí me parece que le dieron más gas de la risa que somnífero –comentó Sai.

—¡Listo! –exclamó la Haruno arrojando un pequeño montículo de hierbas por la ventana.

Las risas iban disminuyendo lentamente hasta llegar al silencio.

—¡Gracias! –exclamó Naruto una vez que Chouji se había quedado dormido—. Se me acababan los chistes.

Pasaron la noche y estuvieron revisando por turnos que el Akimichi no se despertara. Amaneció con rapidez y los shinobis continuaron con su camino, ahora sí, era el cumpleaños de su amigo y tenían que darse prisa en llegar a la aldea de la Arena.

—Por cierto Naruto —habló Sai—. ¿Cómo le hiciste para poder hacer la fiesta en Suna?

—Ah, simplemente le pregunté a Gaara la última vez que estuvimos allá y dijo que estaba bien.

—Me compadezco del que vaya a tener que cocinar –el Inuzuka se imaginaba un banquete realmente enorme.

-o-o-o-

—¡Temari! ¡Maldición! ¡Pásame el cucharón grande!

—_Bueno fuera que matara a Gaara por esto… _—pensaba la rubia recibiendo órdenes por parte de su hermano castaño.

—¡Perfecto! –exclamó el marionetista tirándose al suelo—. ¡Terminé! ¡Terminé!

—¿Terminaste o terminamos?

—Obviamente que terminé, Temari, tú sólo me dabas lo que necesitaba.

—Mhm…malagradecido.

El pelirrojo pasó caminando por el corredor.

—Ya llegaron —les avisó sin dirigirles la mirada—. Muevan todo lo necesario al salón de invitados.

Temari y Kankuro así lo hicieron.

-o-o-o-

—¡Por fin! ¡Llegamos! —exclamó Lee soltando una agarradera—. No siento mis brazos.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos –Sakura miraba fijamente a los demás—. Los efectos no van a durar mucho más.

Chouji comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntaba—. Un momento…eso no fue un sueño. ¡Eso fue real! ¡¿Quién está allí afuera?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!

—¡Vamos! –gritó el Nara indicando que se apresuraran.

Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea, donde les mostraron el camino que debían seguir para encontrarse con los tres hermanos.

—¡Oi! –gritó el Inuzuka al rubio—. ¡Empuja desde atrás!

—¿Yo?

—¡No! ¡Tu hermano gemelo! –exclamó la Yamanaka.

—Ah él, iaj, me cae del nabo* —y Naruto se colocó detrás haciendo que su velocidad se incrementara.

-o-o-o-

—Mira –el castaño miraba hacia sus amigos que se acercaban poco a poco—. Allá vienen.

—Sí –decía su hermana algo confundida—. ¿Acaso vienen corriendo?

—¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! ¡Fuera del camino! –gritaron todos al unísono.

—¡Si no me dicen qué es lo que pasa, yo mismo saldré de aquí! –el Akimichi estaba decidido a usar una de sus técnicas.

Llegaron al interior del lugar estrellándose mientras el transporte crujía hasta romperse completamente en pedazos por la técnica de doble peso usada por Chouji.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos sus amigos moribundos en el suelo.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡En Suna! –exclamó el Uzumaki escupiendo algo de polvo.

—¿Y cómo rayos llegué aquí?

—En una carreta, mientras dormías involuntariamente con somníferos –aclaró la pelirosa.

—Y déjame decirte que no fue un trabajo muy sencillo que digamos –la Yamanaka se encontraba jadeante boca arriba.

—Parece que nuestro invitado de honor llegó –Gaara se acercó evitando tener que ver algo con el choque catastrófico.

—¡Kazekage-sama! –Chouji hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Tú! ¡Vas a comer lo que te estuve preparando durante por lo menos un día! ¡Y te va a gustar! –gritó el marionetista severamente frustrado.

El gran banquete que hizo Kankuro desapareció en pocos minutos.

—Me quedé con hambre –aclaró con firmeza el Akimichi mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos—. ¡Pero estuvo realmente delicioso! ¡No tuvieron por qué haberse molestado amigos!

—Sí…no debí… —murmuró el mediano de los Sabaku No a la vez que su hermana le daba un codazo en las costillas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, hubo un enorme pastel que también fue devorado en poco tiempo y el shinobi sí que estaba efectivamente contento.

—Gracias por todo, Gaara –dijo el Nara una vez que se había hecho de noche.

—No se preocupen, considérenlo un pequeño favor.

—¡Ehem! –exclamaron Kankuro y Temari juntos.

—También a ustedes chicos –comentó Sai sonriendo.

—¡Éste es el mejor día de todos! –vociferaba el cumpleañero desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Hay que hacerlo más seguido!

—No.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No, claro que no.

Fueron muchos de los comentarios que se oyeron por lo bajo.

Pasaron la noche en Suna, esperando por un nuevo día para partir y hacer que Chouji se fuera caminando, pues su medio de transporte estaba totalmente destruido, para el alivio de los demás shinobis.

Sin duda alguna, un día que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

_*Me cae del nabo. Me desagrada su compañía, en términos simples, me cae mal, me cae gordo XD._

_¿Existen las pistolas en Naruto? Mmm…el personaje de James Bond no me pertenece, ni tampoco su posible hermano, ni los chistes, esos los saqué de una página de Internet XD._

_Lamento de nuevo tener el capítulo hasta estas fechas, como decía, no me había dado cuenta del error, en verdad lo lamento y espero que lean esta versión, que ya se ve, jeje._

_¡Dejen reviews! Sayonara._


End file.
